heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-03-05 Cafeteria in Green
The cafeteria is beginning to look greener than it had. Construction paper shamrocks adorn each table where a centerpiece will be set, and there are streamers going up across the ceiling. Off in the corner, a rather large oaken cask sits, near the windows that reveal the view of the back. Kurt is back atop the cask, a pair of shamrock antennae upon his head, wobbling with ever move of his head. He's got a clipboard in hand, and yellow eyes are paying strict attention to the details before him before looking up once again and he scans the room. "Gold.. gold.. should find more gold.. und nowhere near enough green." Nowhere near enough green..! Domino's just setting foot into the cafeteria when she stops herself so quickly that a student bumps into her from behind. "Gah, you wearing steel plates back there or something?! That hurt!" Dom doesn't seem to notice the protest behind her, staring onward with widened eyes. "I musta slept all the way into Spring... Either that or there's a serious algae problem in the kitchen." "You're a riot, lady. Find somewhere better to stand if you're gonna be shocked all afternoon." "Give me my moment, kid. I've earned it." Where else would Kurt be but surveying atop the cask? It's one of those big ones with the tap at the bottom.. but the moment he catches movement, his gaze moves in that direction. And there, easy recognition plays upon that blue, fuzzy face. *bamf* Something akin to the Cheshire cat as the shamrock wobbly antenna remain behind and after a second, falls to the ground even as Kurt reappears right in front of Domino. *bamf* "Should you be up und around?" First words out of his mouth. Not 'how are you feeling?' but, in essence, 'Go back to bed!'. Maybe it's karma, but Dom's got a whole other reason to stop short -just- as she starts to move into the cafeteria proper. *bamf* "YAH!" She stumbles backward, having to reach out to catch the doorframe to keep herself upright. If her eyes were wide before, they're downright -huge- now. "Look Fuzzy, you don't want to be my new demon. The last ones didn't fare so well on count of me having killed the crap out of them." Jeebus... "Is it dizzy in here..? My blood pressure just spiked." Kurt reaches out to keep you from falling backwards even as the doorframe is reached for. He looks contrite for a moment before concern comes into those big yellow eyes of his. "Are you alright?" Now, normally the fuzzy elf would find some quip, but there's distress.. but.. but.. and he simply can't help himself. "I get that reaction from most women." Looking into your eyes now, Kurt shakes his head slowly, his tones softly teasing. "Amazing.. you don't even pink when blood rushes to your head." "That's because where most people have blood, I have bleach," Dom replies with the start of a faint smirk. "Fueled by Clorox, Keeps whites whiter longer." She could answer in the obvious way, 'do I -look- alright to you?' But, what makes it into the conversation is "I'm fine. The hospital around here is fantastic but the food always leaves something to be desired. Over the last few days I mapped out the nurse's schedule and found a loophole where I could slip right past the guards. Don't tell anyone." Before it's given a chance to properly sink in she points with an outstretched arm over your shoulder to that giant keg across the room. "Is that full? Please tell me that's full. With stuff that's worth drinking." There.. Kurt likes to see that smile, even if it's in the form of a smirk. He grins widely, showing pointed canines, and laughs. "I will call for an agent und get you on television for the Clorox commercial." His brows rise at the confidence given, and an exhale escapes sounding long-suffering. She will be the death of him yet! Well, maybe. Or a Sentinel. Or some crazy mutant hater. Who knows? Kurt twists around at the gesture, and it's his turn to smirk. "Now, would I put something in here that the students couldn't partake?" Surely no one would think that of the blue fuzzy elf, right? "I would never dream of it." "Good deal, I could probably use some legit income one of these days. One of these days I'm gonna have to save face around these kids." See, normally Domino would be just as quick to discount the fact that she is, in fact, feeling like Hell warmed over. When she gets that kind of reaction out of you, she's only encouraged to keep answering in such a fashion. Good luck trying to beat out her level of stubborn. "Oh come on, Blue. If you didn't then you should have. It's the season for stupid amounts of alcohol! You want to support tradition, doncha?" Judging by the grin she's -probably- just teasing. Kurt knows she feels like poo, he really does. But there's not a lot of chance that fussing over her will work. Not here, not now. And no one likes (or wants) to be fussed over in front of students. He's much more likely to succeed in a room.. alone. So instead? He aids her in the covering up the fact she feels like poo, but will draw the line of her reinjuring herself. "You haven't seen the blue leprechaun, have you?" Kurt looks almost disappointed. "Und ja.. on St. Patrick's Day, everyone is Irish." Which translates out to: Of course he drinks himself stupid! Twisting around, his tones drop, "Ja.. only no one knows it. Who would be stupid enough to bring a large cask in und have it filled?" Other than, say.. the fuzzy blue? "Kinda hard to miss him," she teases while messing up your hair some. It's not long after that a single black brow hooks upward, ever so slightly, as the albino woman looks back to you. Is she understanding you correctly..? She's pretty sure that she is. That grin starts to return, "I don't know what you're talking about." Looking around the rest of the room, Domino offhandedly points out "I guess we can add 'interior decoration' to your list of skills. You really go crazy over this holiday stuff. Almost afraid to find out what happens during Christmas." Well, if she's going to have her very own chaperone... There's a slight motion of her head toward the food line, then "I'm going to find something edible." Kurt ducks his head a little as he gets ruffled, and he steps beside you to serve as escort. His grin remains and his voice drops. "My foster sister is here, so I run the very real chance of being turned green before the end of the month." Sounds like fun? Walking slowly, Kurt catches the line, and the closer he gets to the kitchen the hungrier he now gets. "Hmm.. I'm not sure I ate yet. I was so busy.." Decorating. He chuckles and looks to his side, the smile in a grin. "You were not here, ja.. that is right. It was quite decorated, und Santa visited all the children in their rooms, leaving filled stockings behind." Foster sister? "Plot thickens," Dom quietly remarks. Heck, if she can find this foster sister she may well -pay- the gal to dye you green. Nothing like a nice Rit bath to lighten the mood. Maybe that would work for her, too? Could be fun to try. Man, the looks she could get from her drinking buddies if she strolled on in with green skin sometime... Almost makes it worth considering! "Wait, what's this I hear? Were you throwing yourself so far into your work that you forgot to take care of yourself? Gosh, I wonder what -that- feels like," she trails off before nabbing you by the bicep and making sure that you're in line -with- her and not -for- her. She'll drag you along if necessary! "C'mon, Mister Good Example. Take a time-out and eat." "Ja," Kurt says slowly, "she is a witch.. und.. you think I play practical jokes? She doesn't quite so much, but she's got a good sense of humour." At the pull at his arm, Kurt comes back into line, gently bumping you back, that contact returned. "Decorating is serious business, leibling. Particularly for this holiday. Und then? Easter.. with the fuzzy blue Easter bunny. Und someone has to plan the egg hunt.. did you ever make an egg hunt for mutant children?" He whistles softly. "Not only on the ground, but in the trees.. und in the lake.. und.." Domino chuckles softly while sliding a tray in front of each of them, "It continues to amaze me how you still find time for both a personal life and to constantly fuss over me. And that you don't drink more than I do. Or chain-smoke, or something. I hang around this place for a couple of hours and I've already had my fill of youth for the week." Hmm, that looks delicious. She'll have one of those. Identification can happen post-mortem. "Don't forget to relax once in a while or I'll personally introduce you to the cocktail the doc's got me flying on lately, stuff's -amazing.-" "Fussing over you is part of my personal life.. und trying to keep you safe is part of my professional life, leibling. As it is with the others, but I happen to enjoy this part of life." Kurt follows and takes the tray, his chin rising to check on what he wants.. "Oh.. fried chicken.. greasy but very good." And yes.. grease does get into the fur! "I do get the occasional opportunity to go out to the bar with Logan. Any barfights, well.." and a shrug gives Kurt's shoulders a rise. "Ja.. und rice.. danke.." "You must know me well enough to know how und where I relax." Kurt turns and the grin is easy and comfortable on his face. "SPF 400, ja? I will find it. They probably sell it in Norway, und the Internet is wunderbar." "Man, your life is kinda depressing," Domino continues to tease in that flat tone of hers. "Here's a spot of good advice for you, since it's obvious that I'm not going to get you to stop with the worryfest. Take care of yourself first. Be selfish. If you aren't in good shape then there's no way that you can make sure someone else is in good shape--is that really all the dessert I get?" Before there's any ignition following her comment she gets a goofy look and waves it off. Kidding! "Wait. -You- get to hit the bars with Logan, and you guys don't invite me? That burns, Blue. He's the first guy I've found around this joint that seems like he can keep pace with me." Of course, the sunscreen. "Anything over 85 should do the trick, just depends on how long I need to marinate in the stuff. Probably be a lot easier to go for a polyurethane coating then call it a day." The cafeteria is in the middle of being decorated for St. Patrick's day. Kurt has made himself de-facto decorator for the holidays, and this one he's really letting loose. Green and white streamers hang from the ceiling, though nowhere near done, construction paper pots of gold adorn the walls, and green shamrocks are on each table, ready to act as the base for table centerpieces. Off to the back of the room, by the windows, a rather LARGE oaken cask sits, with the spigot/tap settled at the bottom. In line, getting their food from the kitchen proper, are Kurt and Domino, talking and laughing- more like smirking and chuckling. "Ja.. I do. Und occasionally we even get into fights." A smirk rises and he leans to bump, "Jealous, leibling? I will consider bringing you once you are healed." "So that's why the doctor was in such a rotten mood a few minutes ago," Bobby Drake, again in the long sleeved look, smiles as he spots Domino and Kurt on the line for food. He's coming to answer the call of a growling stomach as well so he gets himself into line. "And let me guess, I'm going to be asked to make a big icy pot of gold coins?" he jokes. 'Once she's healed.' "Oh, that's low," Domino verbally prods Kurt in return. It could take her months to be fully healed..! That's a lot of time to wait, and a lot longer to be avoiding causing any further injury to herself! "I'm not above getting a note from my doctor." Hmm. No, wait. "Know of any good healers in this joint?" Because why wait three months when it can be handled in ten seconds. "I just can't -bear- the thought of you..and Logan..starting a brawl without me." Then there's an Iceman. Someone else she can mock-whine at! "Bobbyyy, Kurt and Logan are getting drunk and into fights without meee!" "Was? He should be in a better mood, now that his favourite patient has departed from his care?" Is that sarcasm? Kurt would never dream of it? "Bobby, do not listen to her. She is upset because people actually care, und we don't want to have to carry her out again.. though I wouldn't mind that so much." That last bit is given as a theatric aside. "Und Logan and I starting a brawl? It is usually just Logan. I end up .. being dragged into it somehow." Kurt shifts and grabs his tray. He's got his rice, his nice and greasy fried chicken! Now, for soda. "I thin you should make it again, ja. That way we can chill the drinks again." Not the beer, mind.. Bobby laughs at Kurt's not!sarcasm. Shaking his head, he gives Domino a quick devious smirk before mock-whining right back. "Awww, that means they're getting drunk and into fights with me too!" he's amused by this of course. Getting some unhealthy food for himself, Bobby waves a hand. "Sure, I don't mind makin' some fun ice things. Just tell me what you need and it'll be cool." Sigh. Domino's current feelings can be summed up in three simple, familiar words: "You guys suck." Of course, she says it with a grin. The art of BSing is something both familiar and comfortable to her. It's still the best part about working with others, the downtime where people are people instead of soldiers, or guns for hire, or in this case, teachers. "Y'know what, I'm gonna round up a bunch of my buddies, and -we're- gonna get trashed and bloodied and make the evening news, and we're not gonna invite -you- guys." Because that's the ultimate revenge. Truly. "And until then I get to trip on morphine, which is pretty rad." Kurt walks slowly out of the kitchen area, waiting for the other two before heading to the coffee urn. "As the time gets closer, ja.. I will." Putting his tray down, the fuzzy elf can't help but grin toothily at Dom's pronouncement, and laughs soon after. "That is why you love us, leibling. Because we tell you the hard truths und give you the tough love." Like.. no going out with him and Logan for a bender! (Until healed, that is.) "If you have more of that morphine, leibling, I will be forced to play games with you.." Fun games with a stoned merc! The laughs never end! "Oh.. Bobby.. do you remember Amanda?" Kurt's foster sister and on again, off again girlfriend? "She is back in town, und apparently she's spoken to Scott. A 'welcome home', I imagine." It has been a few years. "Only if you ask nicely and usually not on the first date," Bobby shoots back to Domino automatically, quick with his jokes today. He follows along with Kurt and Domino once he's got his drink. He quirks an eyebrow at Domino. "Didn't you just already do that?" he asks, gesturing at her. Sitting down, Bobby laughs at Kurt's threats. "Careful of Kurt and his games. He never loses," he teases Dom. When questioned about Amanda, Bobby looks up thoughtfully. "I think I remember her," he says. "She talked to Scott and she didn't leave? Wow, surprising." "I'm gonna start throwing silverware at you in a moment here, Elf," Dom shoots back with a grin broad enough to show some teeth. At least she hasn't lost any of those yet. Nothing obvious at current, anyway. Nah, she wouldn't really throw silverware at Kurt. She might spike his drink, though. Wouldn't be the first time she's dosed people, friends or otherwise! ..She really needs to have a chat with this Amanda chick. Bobby's quick response gets a look similar to surprise from Dom, pointing in his direction as though giving him a point for his remark. "Okay, yeah, I mighta done something to that effect. But it was with people that annoy the crap out of me, -totally- different dynamic." And she got paid for it. "Wow, that -is- surprising. Girl's got some staying power, good for her." "Ja.. I think they actually like each other. Could be friends, even." Kurt likes Scott, he does. If he didn't? Well, he probably wouldn't be here. "Und I think you would like her, leibling." Beat.. and he begins slowly again, "Or perhaps you and she shouldn't get together. It could prove to be difficult for me." Kurt grins at Bobby; it's true! He's a prankster that is hard to get revenge on. He moves quickly, so physical gags aren't very effective. For the most part. From a grin to a laugh, Kurt finishes getting his coffee and walks to the table to sit down. Pushing the shamrock to the side, he slides his tray onto the table and sits down, flicking his tail out of the way. "Don't make us trade your silverware for plasticware, Domino.." "Friends? Are we sure she met Scott and not someone else in red glasses?" Bobby asks. Scott's one of his oldest friends and the first mutant he ever met. They've been through a lot together and that's part of what has Bobby in such a rotten mood concerning him these days. Bobby returns Kurt's grin though, considering the blue mutant his only real worthy opponent when it comes to pranks. Woe be upon the world should they join forces for a prank war. He laughs again at Kurt's threat to Domino. "Beware the sporks!" "And -that- is exactly why I want to meet her," she announces with an amused expression that borders on the wicked. "Gonna start treating me like a felon, now?" Dom verbally prods Kurt back. "That -is- tough love. No wonder I'm still here." Claiming a seat for herself, she settles in with a faux sigh, "Damned sporks... Always ruining everything for everyone. So hey, there's a rumor that Kurt's gonna get dyed green for the season," she suddenly comes right back around with, complete with an imitation of an innocent smile. "Ja. She didn't have one complaint after her talk." One of the advantages Kurt has is stealth. He can get in and out of anywhere familiar quickly. Mind, he does leave behind his trademarked aroma, but it also serves as a calling card. Pranked by.. the fuzzy elf. One of the advantages Bobby has? Cold.. and a good imagination. Woe to those when the pair get together! Until.. of course Domino gets involved. This.. could be messy. "Wait.. wait.. I said a fuzzy BLUE leprechaun.. not a fuzzy GREEN one." Kurt shakes his head and prods a spot where he knows she's not injured.. and laughs. "If I wake up one morning und I am green?" Because, well.. Amanda //is// a teleporter as well.. and like his victims, even he has to sleep sometime! "You will have to keep watch over your shoulder." There's a pause, and his tones rise and take a manic, laughing tone. "Oh yes.. looking over your shoulder doesn't help when you know a teleporter." "Man, what's going on here?" Bobby shakes his head. He leaves the subject along and moves onto more fun subjects. He turns that decious smirk on Kurt now. "A fuzzy green leprechaun could be interesting," he says. "Watch over her shoulder? But oh good, the blame will fall on Domino even if I do it," he laughs, already starting to plot. She just shakes her head and chuckles, "I have no idea what's going on here." Except for one thing, that is: The battle has already begun. Domino's looking -way- too smug. "Actually, it'll be Amanda that gets blamed for it." She's just trying to play both sides so that Kurt gets himself made green and she doesn't have to do any of the work -or- take any of the blame. "And you act like I don't already look over my shoulder! When I'm able to turn my head that far. It kinda hurts a little." Fortunately, the chocolate milk here is pretty stellar. Completely unrelated, but good for what ails ya. "You guys realize that if we aren't careful this place is likely to implode from our efforts." Kurt looks between the two now, and sits back a little, taking his coffee. "No one will be blamed for it because no one will succeed." There. How's that for a challenge in the form of a statement. "Besides, unless the two of you missed colour mixing in kindergarten, blue und green equals purple." A .. purple elf. Kurt's expression turns towards that concerned for a moment, but he knows she hasn't overdone it. Just.. "Make sure you get enough rest, leibchen." There. Fussing over.. and he shifts towards, "If the children learn practical jokes, I can sleep more soundly in bed." The moment he says that, however, he pauses as a confused expression crosses his face.. realizing what it was he just said. "Okay, perhaps not.. but the thought is clear, ja?" Domino pauses for a second, lowering her fork back to her tray while she processes what she just heard. "Blue and green makes turquoise. Blue and -red- makes purple. Blue and bleach makes white. But, Frosty's got the right idea." "Resting's all that I've been able to do! That Doc runs a tight ship whenever he's around, don't know how many times the guy's threatened me since this last visit." "I knew that.." Uh huh. "They don't teach much in the circus. Und, I'm not the art teacher." Very important point, that! Kurt looks betwen the pair again, and when Domino makes her bleach comment? "Blue und .." Bleach. "I think it'd make light blue, with tails." He grins, the smile turning lopsided. "I know a good priest?" Taking another swallow of his coffee, he takes the cup and cradles it in both hands before taking another swallow. "He's gotten me too.. a couple of times. I think he'll be consulting with Hank to ask about a de-bamfing forcefield." Just so he stays in bed! "Yeah, I think it's good you're not the art teacher, Kurt. Paint and fur would suck," Bobby remarks as he eats. He files away that informaton about Kurt knowing a good priest in case he needs it later but says nothing. "I must be the only one avoiding the doctor's ire," Bobby grins. Never mind how quick he snuck out after the whole 'dying' thing. "I need to bug our favorite blue doctor sometime too." Dom can't help but pass Kurt another one of those amused looks. "Sure you did." "Well now wait, paint might make a mess in his fur, but wouldn't that also mean that he's never without a brush? He could teach art just fine! Then sign every painting with a flourish of an ink-dipped tail," she finishes with a breezy motion of fork and hand. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Doc's got it in for a lot of us. Think Scott put him up to it? 'Stabbed people aren't supposed to be running around the school, get back here!' Sounds like a man who has his job on the line, if you ask me. Count yourself lucky," she says with a smirk to Bobby. "I would come out of class looking like a calico every day. Und then, I would not only get in trouble for fur in the tub, but also a variety of colours in the ring." Kurt puts his coffee down and goes for the fried chicken, fanged canines making quick work of the little wings. "I could sign the art with my tail, though.." It's a thought.. and one that looks worth considering! "I think the doctor has no fear of his job. He is the one who knows the most about Shift und his.. ideosyncracies. Und Hank with his.. new blueness." Beast wasn't always blue! "He has a job for life, I think.. even if you escape." "Y'know, Kurt. All the times we've ever used those locker room showers, I have never once seen you clog a drain or leave a ring. Dunno what people are complaining about," Bobby remarks idly, rating his own chicken meal. "Worse than paint? Clay in the fur," he suggests. "I'd rather have the stabbed than the stab happy around," Bobby mutters, smile fading again. "Worse than clay: Plaster," Domino continues the thought. "A rainbow calico sounds like it might be worth it." Any further commentary is interrupted by a buzzing from her phone (a new one, at that.) She unlocks the screen, reads the message, and promptly groans. "Speaking of 'The Doc,' who gave him one of my numbers? Guy's already pulling my leash, guess they worked out that security gap I had discovered. I'd better go before he throws an APB out on me. The security team around this place is a rough crowd, you know." Then, lowering her voice into a conspiratorial stage-whisper, adds "I hear they hired a -girl!-" Kurt put the wing down, cleared of all meat from the bones. "Ja.. I know. I don't recall ever shedding in the showers und leaving it behind. But no.. I get 'Kurt is leaving fur in the swimming pool!'.." Imagine! Another wing is taken, and the flesh is easily rent from the bones.. and again, it's set aside. "I don't particularly like being around the stabbed or the stabbers. I much prefer everyone feeling well.. und out of the medical lab." The elf winces, though, at the suggestions of what would be worse, and offers glumly, "Bubblegum.. because only peanutbutter takes it out. Or.. nail polish. That remover takes fur, too. So I end up with bald spots." Domino gets a look, yellow eyes narrowing slightly at the sound of her tones in regards to 'rainbow calico'. "Nein.. do not even think about it, leibling.." Patchwork Kurt! Pausing as the text comes in, Kurt looks.. pleased and makes a 'shoo' gesture. "Ja.. I understand that she's mean too.. kicks puppies.. und kittens." Bobby laughs. "You don't leave any more fur than the rest of us do hair," he says, shaking his head. He arches a brow as Domino gets called away, lifting a hand to wave. "Have fun down there. Keep resisting that urge to punch the doc," he teases. "Security team?" he asks, wondering what they might mean. Kurt puts a hand out in gesture, "Ja.. danke." Sheesh! "I might leave one or two pieces of fur on the soap, but it is mine." So there! Kurt watches Dom leave, and turning about, exhales softly and offers a lopsided smile. "Hadn't you heard? //She// is the security team. That is what she does here when we're not.." out gallavanting around, saving the world for mutant-kind everywhere! ".. out und away from our desks." "Oh really?" Bobby smiles, watches Domino go a moment. "Good. She's good for the job," he says. "Now we just have to get her a little hat and uniform for the job and we're all set," he jokes, making a little ice sculpture of Domino in a rent-a-cop uniform on the table. "Can you do a French maid's outfit?" The moment that escapes the elf he rolls his head back and laughs. "I think that was my outside voice, ja?" Oh well.. and he shakes his head, the laugh lingering. Pointing to the sculpture, Kurt nods, "You did a nice job on it." Hmmmm... "You know I can," Bobby laughs too. "Yeah," he agrees. When the sculpture is pointed to, Bobby nods. "Thanks. These sculptures are a lot easier now than they were when I was running around as a student here." Kurt settles in again, pushing his plate to the side for the moment. "It's been a little while since you were a student, mein freund. But, I can't imagine you practicing in your room, trying to get things just right.." His smile turns back to a grin. "It is a gift, ja? You would be famous in Russia, or.. there is a place in.. Sweden, I think, or Norway that makes an ice hotel? You could make a year's salary in the couple of months it is available." Bobby smirks. "I practiced right behind the mansion actually. In the pool too. Professor used to yell at me for leaving sculptures in the pool and overflowing it when they melted," he admits. He looks thoughtful at that. "Or we could open an ice hotel here in Westchester. Make a mint!" "He told me about them. At first, some thought they were people drowning. You were quite good." Kurt can't help a teasing smile. "I don't think they would have minded dolphins.. or such. Just.. no icebergs when I am on Warren's boat." That smile turns to a wide grin. "No playing 'Titanic'." Still, the thought of an ice hotel is interesting, and Kurt looks as if he gives it some serious thought. "Come summer, that may be a great idea.. und we could charge a great deal. But, we'd have to put it off property. Maybe Amanda's place?" Ha! "I know she still has the house, even if she'll be here as well." "The look on their faces when they hauled an ice person out of the pool was priceless," Bobby replies simply, grinning. "I did dolphins once. Maybe it's time for dolphins two," he muses. "Aww, no 'Titanic'? But what if I want you to draw me like one of your French girls?" he jokes, too amuses. "We should probably ask her before we turn her place into the icy paradise. We can give her a job there. Maybe some of the kids that need the work too." Kurt points in gesture towards his friend and laughs, "See? Nothing to do with overflowing the pool." Nodding, he works to jog the memory, "Und sharks near the swimming lines in the lake?" Still, it's a great way to pick up bikini-clad girls! "Nein. No Titanic. Und.. you don't have the legs for fish-net." So there! "Und I've seen German girls in fish-nets.." A theatric shiver comes, right down to his tail before he 'recovers.' "Hrm..." and shaking his head, the blue elf whispers conspiratorially, "You are not supposed to ask because they will always say 'no'. Do it, und then ask forgiveness later." That means.. nah.. no asking Amanda. Let it be a surprise! "Oh, I do sharks every year. It's tradition," Bobby declares with a grin. Then puts on an expression of mock offense. "Oh, well I never. I'll have you know my legs are great," he says. Bobby keeps a straight face for a moment before bursting out laughing. The laughter only gets worse at the shiver. The conspiratorial whisper gets Bobby grinning slyly once he regains composure. "Oh, you know the right way," he says. "I was hoping you'd see things that way," he says. "We'll have that nice surprise for her." Mid-late afternoon in the cafeteria. There isn't a huge amount of students in quite yet, which really highlights the decorations that have already been put up. It's obvious that it is mid-decor, what with the piles of supplies laying about. But, the 'biggies' have been taken care of. Green and white streamers from the ceiling, big green construction-paper-shamrocks on the center of the tables to act as footing for table centerpieces. And.. a giant, German-looking large oaken cask in the corner (complete with tap!), near the bay windows looking out the back. "Und it is something that I am looking forward to." Those sharks are great! The big dorsal fin in the water? Kurt barks a laugh after Bobby starts cracking up, his grin remaining easy. "Ja, of course I know the right way. I am Catholic, ja. I have learned.. do it, then go to Confession." See? Still, Kurt starts to rise to his feet, reaching to take hold of his tray. "I need to throw my garbage away.. und check to be sure Domino went back to medical bay." Amanda hasn't been at the Mansion long, just returning from a bit of shopping in Salem Center. A bag from one of the mom-and-pop book shops in town hangs from her arm. Her steps are light and easy, her expression clear. She's in a good mood, as is fairly typical of the blonde gypsy, and it shows. She slows, however, as she reaches the cafeteria, looking up to regard the copious streamers that drape from the ceiling. And then, of course, there's that Keg. "Kurt be here," she declares, blue eyes dancing. Not like he isn't obvious, blue furry tail on its way to the garbage can. Sitting at a table and slowly eating, Bobby nods to Kurt. "Good luck Dom-wranglin', Kurt. And have a good afternoon, man," he says, sporting long sleeves today. When he spots Amanda, Bobby grins. "Look who just walked in." The tray is cleared, and of course Kurt could more //feel// Amanda's entrance, which makes him look up. A smile creases his face, working slowly into place; that smile of a man who has 'plans'. He crosses the distance in a single *bamf* and lands in front of her, and reaching out to give her a hug. "Just leaving.. but I can leave you in the very capable hands of Bobby. But, whatever you do, do not let him convince you he looks good in fishnet stockings, ja?" A kiss on the nose is given, and once again.. with little extra explanation forthcoming, he looks to Bobby and grins, giving him that mock theatric warning look regard before he wiggles his fingers. *bamf* Amanda laughs, returning Kurt's hug lightly, her bag swinging as she does. She shakes her head as he bamfs out and, still chuckling, crosses toward Bobby's table. A brow arches. "Fishnet stockings, Bobby? Really?" Those eyes still dance, however. "I see some things don't change." It's been a couple of years since she's been here. "You're just jealous of my fabulous legs, fuzzball!" Bobby calls after Kurt, laughing. When Amanda comes over, Bobby stands to greet her. "What? You know I'd look good in 'em," he keeps going with the joke, too amused by it. "Good seein' ya again." Amanda leans in to give Bobby a warm hug. "Good to see you, too." She straightens, then, and sets her bag down on a nearby seat. She stands near a table where Bobby has been sitting. There is the faint whiff of *bamf* near the door, since Kurt has only just disappeared. It's mid-late afternoon and the room has been recently decorated -- at least partially -- with St. Patrick's Day decorations. Green and white streamers drip from the ceiling. There are a few paper shamrocks scattered on the tables, and a German oak keg, complete with tap, sits near the bay windows. Bobby hesitates before returning the hug with one arm. He's sporting long sleeves today and keeping a smile on his face. "When did you get here?" he asks curiously, gesturing for Amanda to join him at the table. Jocelyn had helped with some of the St. Patrick's stuff earlier, and now Jocelyn is making her way back in. Things were looking more festive right now. The teen is moving a little more slowly right now. Her nose catches a whiff of the brimstone, and she looks around. "Hi Mr. Drake. I take it I just missed Mr. Wagner," Jocelyn comments as she nods over at Bobby. Amanda...she doesn't recognize, and her eyebrow raises a little bit. Okay, she's obviously a mutant, given where she was and who she was with (and that Kurt clearly just bamfed away). She's got her bookbag slung over her left shoulder, and had been getting a little bit of studying in prior to coming in here. "I see the decorations are coming along nicely". Amanda notices the hesitation and her head cants faintly to the left, a brow rising in askance for a moment. Then again, Scott did fill her in on some of the latest adventures the team's been having. So... That might explain it. "I've been in town since the weekend," she tells him, now, pulling out the offered seat and sitting. "Caught up with Scott, yesterday. He said he'd put a room aside for me." Translation: She's back to help out for a while. When she's not flight attending. As Jocelyn enters, the blonde turns her head and gives the girl a warm, polite smile. As the teen then approaches 'Mr. Drake' and speaks, Amanda's smile grows wider, blue eyes dancing. It always amuses her to hear any of them addressed so formally. For the moment, though, she falls silent to let Bobby engage the conversation and make the introductions, if he so chooses. "I'm surprised you stayed after talking with him," Bobby remarks simply, expression sinking a bit. No, Bobby is not in the best of moods concerned Scott these days. "I'm glad you did though. We can use the help," he says. When Jocelyn enters, Bobby lifts a hand to wave. "Hey, Joce. Yeah, he just bamf'd off to make sure Domino didn't kill the doctor," he says in an amused tone. "Decorations are looking good so far. I'll be added an ice sculpture later. For holding drinks this time," he adds. "C'mon over here and meet someone cool. And for once I don't mean me." "Well, that is quite the occassion, meeting someone cooler than Mr. Drake. Is it my local district representative?" Jocelyn comments, the teen giving Bobby a small grin. Yeah, she just made an attempt at a zinger at Bobby. She must be in a decent mood today. The girl does raise an eyebrow at mention of Domino killing the doctor, but doesn't say anything about that. Really, everyone seemed to give the poor doctor grief for some reason or another. "Good to meet you. I'm Jocelyn, as Mr. Drake already said," she says to Amanda, holding a gloved hand out to the woman. Amanda laughs at the zinger attempt and extends her hand in kind. "Amanda Sefton," she says by way of introduction to the teen. "Nice to meet you Jocelyn." She spares Bobby a brief glance, interpreting his brief expression. Seems a lot of people are put out with Scott, these days. Given what the team leader told her, she can guess why. And she can't really blame them. She's also not one to dwell, however, and has the good fortune to have been spared experiencing the team's recent losses first hand. That doesn't make her unsympathetic, given she's been spending her time hunting down and banishing various demons from the material plane -- which means lots of horrors of her own, but it does make her a little more resilient. So, she addresses Jocelyn still, instead. "I take it you're a student here?" When it comes to Scott, Bobby is on that 'tempted to pop him in the jaw' line. Recent losses and some other things have him a little more than put out. The attempted zinger makes him shake his head. "Sorry, cooler than me just doesn't happen. But Amanda here is almost up to my levels," he says, forcing an amused smile. "That's right she is. One of our newer ones and she's fitting in fine with our mad house." "Yeah. Been here a few weeks. It's been interesting. Never a dull moment. Sort of like a whole different world that I didn't know existed," Jocelyn replies with a shake of her head. "Were you a student here, or are you here visiting Mr. Drake?" Jocelyn asks Amanda politely. Jocelyn has only heard a few veiled comments here and there with the whole Scott thing, but as she wasn't at the school when the first rumblings started, she's not all caught up with the rumor mill. Nor does she pay that much mind, to be truthful. She had things like studies to deal with. Well, that and a mentor who was sometimes a little bit unpredictable, but that was a whole different story. "After a fashion," Amanda replies to Jocelyn. God knows she's had her share of training beneath this roof -- albeit not so much in the classrooms. "I was part of the..." she glances to Bobby and smiles wryly as she chooses her words, "'faculty team' up until about two years ago when I was called elsewhere." Let the girl read between the lines, if she can. If not, that's just fine, too. "She's here for Mr. Wagner more than me. And I can't help but be jealous," Bobby remarks with an overdramatic sigh. The glance and wry smile from Amanda get Bobby pausing and waving a hand. "Don't worry. She knows about our X-themed activities. Her and most other students." "Yep, the veiled conversations when I enter rooms are mostly a thing of the past," Jocelyn comments with a small smile, though there is a touch of tiredness in her voice. She really, really hated that, mostly because she could tell something was up pretty quickly. "I've helped out a couple of times, though mostly I've tried to stay out of the way". She glances at Bobby. "Actually, I've got my first session in the Room scheduled for tomorrow," she adds. That was how she'd heard Wolverine talk about the Danger Room to her. Bobby gets a smile from the girl. "I'm sure you'll recover, Mr. Drake". She shifts her bag over to her other shoulder. "Are you going to be staying awhile then, Amanda?" she asks. Amanda laughs lightly now, reassured by Bobby. "Oh, good." That makes things easier. Then, she flashes another smile. "I'm not just here for Mr. Wagner," she notes. Calling Kurt by such a formal name just about kills her, but she manages not too laugh at that. At least, she doesn't laugh too hard. "Yeah," she tells Jocelyn, now. "For the foreseeable future, anyway." A beat. "Not that I'm much of a seer." She lets that pass. Instead, she picks up on 'the Room'. "Ah, yes. I remember my first session in there. And many sessions that came after." A lopsided smile. "And aaaalll the bruises that came with it. Make sure you pack some padding." Bobby's expression darkenes slightly as Jocelyn mentions helping out. It only grows more grim when the student brings up the session in the Danger Room. "Yeah...I heard," he mutters. He goes otherwise quiet, letting Amanda and Jocelyn speak. Jocelyn makes a mental checkmark when Bobby's demeanor changes. Well, the faculty is going to find out regardless, so Jocelyn figures she'll hear more than a few opinions over the next few days. "So I've heard," Jocelyn says to Amanda easily in response to her statement about bringing padding. "Glad to hear you'll be hanging around then," she adds. She glances around, and decides not to go and try to grab a soda or something for the time being. However, the shift in tone is enough to cause her to pause in her speaking. She's not used to Mr. Drake going all serious and grim around her, and it throws her a little bit. Heck, even Amanda's not used to Bobby turning into into a storm cloud. She's not entirely surprised, though -- not given her conversation with Scott. "I wouldn't be surprised," she notes gently to him, "if more of the students end up with time in there. And given what I've heard about recent events... I'm not so sure it's a bad thing." She always was the practical one. To her way of thinking, it's better they learn how to defend themselves than get caught flatfooted. It won't be a popular opinion, she's sure. But, there it is. She glances to Jocelyn, now, her head canting. "What year are you in -- academically, I mean? I know you just arrived." "It's not about the time in there, Amanda," Bobby mutters. "It's about the fact that we brought them along when we damn sure shouldn't have and that...person...they put in charge of the kids. She doesn'r belong anywhere near them much less in charge of making sure they stay alive," he mutters, hands icing over. When he notices this, Bobby curses and shakes the frost off. "I want them safe and trained too but things like bringing them into a fight they sure as hell aren't ready for and putting them with a damn demon just aren't right," he says, glancing at Jocelyn and then frowning. "You didn't hear this, alright?" It's only instinctive for Jocelyn to pull a bit of that leaking thermal energy in when Bobby starts icing over, mainly because it gets cold around these parts when Bobby does that. "Of course, Mr. Drake. For what it's worth, she is a little bit intimidating, and I'm not sure what to think of her yet". To put it mildly. "But, you didn't hear that from me either," she adds. Fair was fair. "And while I'm biased, since I've been training most of my life, I do think that everyone should learn some way of protecting themselves. There's just too much out there that can cause you problems. Heck, a few of us were at a school fundraiser in the city and there was an attack". Stupid ninja. Stupid puppetmaster. She looks over at Amanda. "I'm a sophomore, academically-speaking, though to be honest, my schoolwork isn't the best compared to a lot of the students here. I've got a lot of catching up to do," she admits. Amanda's attention switches back to Bobby pretty quick as he looses his tirade. Her smile fades, brows knitting together. She glances to Jocelyn briefly and then back to the Iceman. "You and I need to go out for a beer later," she notes. "I think I need to hear the whole story." Scott was a little vague on the details. "Exactly who is she?" She nods to Jocelyn, however, returning her attention to the girl as she speaks. She gives a wry smile and nods her agreement, arching a brow at news of the attack. "An attack at a school fundraiser..." She thinks a moment. A brow rises. "I think read about that in the paper. You were there? Awesome." The last word is said with a dry tone that suggests that perhaps she's not thrilled that the girl was put at risk. Nonetheless, she can see the girl made it out in one piece, so she won't dwell on it, except to add, "Didn't the paper say something about the 'Young Allies' or something like that?" She frowns slightly. "It's not a team I'm familiar with." "Intimidating," Bobby mutters, shaking it off. He glances to Amanda and forces a little smirk that lacks its usual goofball charm. "It's a date," he replies simple. "Magik. Illyana," he answers about who 'she' is. He then sighs slightly. "Like I said, Jocelyn. I want you kids trained too. It's things like taking you along on that mission we got nabbed on that I don't agree with. Throwing you into situations you shouldn't be in," he explains. When Amanda asks about the Young Allies, Bobby shrugs. "They're newish I think. A bunch of teenage superheroes. I met one of 'em once and they seemed alright." "I've met a couple of the Young Allies," Jocelyn says with a nod. "They're decent kids, from what I've seen". A nod is given to Amanda. "Not exactly the night we were planning. But, Mr. Logan, Vic, and Kwabena were also there, so it could have been a lot worse". It might be notable that Jocelyn calls Shift by his first name, rather than by his last name like the other staff. "And the ninjas weren't the weirdest part. The people behind it created a Kool-Aid man construct to attack us. We couldn't catch up to the one creating the constructs though". She frowns at that. The bad guys got away. A nod is given to Bobby. She can understand that sort of stance. It was the ones who didn't think they should be trained that got under her skin. "I'm not sure I know enough about all the stuff leading up to those decisions, Mr. Drake. But, and I know it's cliche, thanks for looking out for us and all". She did mean it. She just wasn't good at putting it into words. "Magik?" Amanda closes her eyes for a moment. She pinches the bridge of her nose and avoids swearing aloud in Romani by inhaling a deep breath. "So, you mean a real demon. Awesome." Again, that word doesn't quite sound like she's using it in its usual positive sense. A beat. "Wait." She looks at Bobby. "Is the demon the thing that... on the beach?" Scott did give her some details. Just not many. She sighs. "Should I look at starting a lecture series on Demonology 101?" Yep. 'Nother magic user, right here. As Bobby shrugs, telling her about the teen heroes, she gives a light nod and glances to Jocelyn as she adds her explanation to her teacher's. "So you're not part of that team, then." she concludes. Just as well. Last time she was here it was highly irregular for any of the students to be on any team, let alone an independent city-based one. That'd be a small nightmare for the Professor, she's sure. And, of course, Amanda hasn't met Kwabena yet. Nor does she actually know he's the one Kurt referred to as 'Shift', when last they spoke at length. So, for all she knows, he's another student. But, it's good enough to know that Logan was there to lend a hand. Or a claw or few. Whatever. "Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, babe," Bobby replies with a shrug. He knows not to fool around when it comes to demons. He snorts a bit when asked about the beach. "No, she wasn't behind that. If she was, she wouldn't have made it off that beach," he says, hand frosting over again. He's become a lot more protective of the students ever since he 'died' and returned. "I'd rather you talk some sense in Scott about not letting her anywhere near the kids but since he's got his head up his ass," Bobby shrugs again. He's got nothing more to say about the Young Allies but what Jocelyn says draws his attention quickly. "Wait...Kool-Aid man?" he asks. He lifts a hand and quickly creates a Kool-Aid man ice sculpture on the table. "That guy? Seriously?" he asks. "Seriously," Jocelyn says. "I have to admit, I think I let out some repressed issues from chilldhood by blasting a couple holes in him. He...isn't well balanced, you understand," Jocelyn comments. "I think they were just trying to create a walking roadblock to escape. I could tell they were using some type of psionic energy, but it wasn't mixed with any sort of magic or other type of energy I've encountered before," the teenager adds. Whatever. She's got a research plan going to figure out the culprits. Then she'll give the names to Kwabena and Logan. She wasn't planning on fighting them again unless the issue was forced. "No, I'm not part of the Young Allies. I'm just here, really," Jocelyn explains. She raises her eyebrow at the use of Magik's name. She wasn't sure of Illyana's codename yet, but that made sense, given what she'd seen. Then she turns to Amanda. "You know a fair bit about demons?" she asks curiously. Amanda makes a mental note to speak with Illyana sometime soon. Nevertheless, she regards the little Kool-Aid sculpture as it forms upon the table. "Shades of the Stay Puffed Marshmellow Man?" she quips lightly, offering a smile at the jest. Her head cants as well, however, and she looks to Jocelyn. "So... exactly who were 'they'? Do you know?" At the girl's question, however, she nods, and chuckles softly. "A fair bit," she agrees. She flips her hand in the air, in a fashion not terribly unlike a showman introducing an act -- something else she's had practice at over the years. "Hypnotist, summoner, illusionist, enchantress, sorceress, witch... Pick your magic. Chances are I know something about it. What can I say? It's my gift." Of course now Bobby has to do it. The Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man joins the Kool-Aid man on the table in icy glory and Bobby ends up laughing. "Man, you got an awesome fight then. Remember that one, Jocelyn. It'll be fun for when you're telling stories at some point in the future," he advises. "Guessin' those ninja were from the same place as the cats that tried to make an ice treat out of me." "Yeah, I've still got to tell that one to Jubes and Cessily. Heck, it might even get a laugh out of Laura, if we provide visuals," Jocelyn comments with a laugh as Bobby creates the iconic figure out of ice. "Yep, fell apart into black dust when we hit them with enough force," Jocelyn confirms. "The guy who was hitting on me seems to be a favorite target, too. Two of them appeared at the table we were at, attempting to slice and dice us". Stupid ninjas. A shake of her head is given to Amanda. "Not yet. I was able to get faces, but not names. They're kids," Jocelyn explains with a frown. "Magic user? That's cool. I'm more of an energy specialist, I suppose. I absorb it, shoot it back out, and see it floating around". She pauses. "Oh, Mr. Drake? You've got a couple telepaths who were cheating on your latest pop quiz, by the way," she adds. "Or at least I'm guessing so. I couldn't see what they were telling each other, but they were sure shooting off their powers". She figures the guy would want to know, and telepathically cheating just isn't cool in Joce's book. It's always better when Bobby's laughing. The twinkle returns to Amanda's eyes as the Ghostbusters monster joins the cartoon jug on the table and she laughs, too. She turns her smile to Jocelyn, head still canted as she leans back. "Kids, huh?" That's interesting. "The article said something about the powder being... graphite? Like pencil lead. Do you think it's a mutant, or magic?" Or both. She has both, after all. At the tale of the cheating teeps, her brow arches faintly. Ah, it's good not to be a teacher and have to deal with that. Of course, at some point she'll sub in and it'll become an issue, but that's not today's worry. "Don't get your hopes up on getting her laughing," Bobby remarks, idly pouring his drink into the Kool-Aid man. "Black dust, huh. Yeah, that sounds like the same ones. Apparently water hurts them according to another article I read. Which makes sense if they're pencil drawings," he says, making a mental note to read the article Amanda mentioned. "They're kids? Attacking other kids? How old did they look?" he asks Jocelyn. Of course when she brings up the teeps, Bobby frowns. "They were cheating were they? Well, we'll just have to do something about that," he says, sipping his drink from the Kool-Aid man sculpture. "Oh, they were around my age. Maybe a bit older? Hard to say, but certainly high schoolers," Jocelyn responds. "And yeah, water has an adverse effect. Kwabena liquified the papers that they were drawn on, and they pretty much fell apart," Jocelyn explains. She looks over to Amanda. "Well, the energy was psionic plus something else. Not magic, from what I could tell. I've seen magic used, and this wasn't it. I haven't seen this type before," Jocelyn admits. "So I can't really put a name to it. Not thermal, kinetic, magical, demonic, psychic, photonic, solar, or cosmic, that's for certain". It's...probably best not to ask where she's seen some of those energy types. The girl shifts a little. "Anyway, I do have to get going. Carol should be by soon, and I need to make sure I'm ready". She pauses. "Oh, I did something on your behalf. I saw one of them reach out to me for answers. You saw my quiz results". And, with that, Jocelyn will make her way off, if she's not held up. Amanda actually has to blink at how quickly Jocelyn rambles through the different energy types. It's kind of impressive. Not being kinetically sensitive, herself, the only energy she senses with any reliability is magic. That she gets a bead on right quick. However, as the girl takes her leave, Amanda raises her hand in farewell and glances back to Bobby. She points to him and then herself. "You. Me. Harry's sometime later this week, yeah? You can tell me what's really been going on around here and I'll..." She thinks about it for a moment and then flashes a grin, "I'll come up with something more suitable than fishnets for you to use on Kurt, neh?" Bobby's grown used to rambling teens so he's unfazed. He just nods, taking in the informaton and making some mental notes. Kids with powers apparently attacking other kids. There's definitely something going on under the surface. "Okay, you get a little extra credit buffer," he says to Jocelyn, making a mental note to give her an extra couple points on her quiz. As Jocelyn leaves, Bobby leans back in his chair. He looks to Amanda and smiles. "Sure. A drink sounds fine," he says. The icy mutant then snickers. "Oh, actually Domino and I need to work with you on a prank we have planned for Kurt." Amanda's brows rise at that and a grin spreads over her lips. "Oh? What did you have in mind?" She's always game to give the fuzzy blue elf a hard time. "A holiday themed prank," Bobby replies simply. "Just adjusting his dial from blue to green." Amanda laughs once more at that. "A green elf," she says. "I like it." She considers that for a moment and purses her lips lightly in thought. "Hair dye's always fun, but he bamfs too fast for it to be really effective." Her eyes dance once more. "I did come across a potion with some interesting chromatic side effects a few years back. I could see how hard it might be to isolate those effects. Might take some time, though. Otherwise, I'd go for an artefact or illusion." She smiles then, eyes narrowing. "We could tie to his bamf. A shamrock that reacts to brimstone." Bobby grins as Amanda joins in the prank planning. "It all sounds better than what Dom and I were talking about. Bleach and dye while he sleeps. Or sneaking it into his shampoo," he says. Amanda chuckles at that. "Not bad ideas. But he'd pick up on it too fast. You need something that's fairly instantaneous and will last the day. Get me a shamrock plant and a couple of days to work it into a charm or pin he'll happily wear for the day and... well, it's guaranteed at some point he'll bamf. Then," she snaps her fingers, "he's a spade-tailed leprechaun." Bobby Drake nods. "Gotcha. We have some growin' out back," he says. "And if not, we've got a florikinetic in the senior class," he says, that usual prankster smirk on his face. "This will be great." Amanda flashes a matching grin. "It'll be fun," she agrees. She reaches to gather up her bag, now. "And on that note, I need to scoot. I'm dog sitting, this week. So, there's a terrier waiting for me back at the apartment that probably has its legs crossed by now." She rises, still smiling. "Let me know when you've got the plant. I'll catch you later." With that, she heads back out of the cafeteria and down the corridor to find her way home. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs